1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical imaging devices, and more particularly to handlebars for a computed tomography scanner that provide patient support handlebars positioned on the face of a gantry of a computed tomography (CT) scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of medical imaging machines has vastly improved the ability of medical personnel to diagnose and recommend precise treatment for a host of illnesses and injuries. In addition to CT, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and positron emission tomography (PET) have become invaluable diagnostic tools in the medical area. Unfortunately, many patients encounter problems when attempting to utilize a cross-sectional imaging device, such as a CT machine. Patients with a limited range of motion in their shoulders and/or arms, patients with arthritis, patients who have difficulty straightening their elbows over their heads, and patients who have problems holding their arms still and straight during the I.V. contrast injection phase of the procedure all experience various degrees of discomfort and difficulty. Such discomfort and difficulty can cause additional time and medical personnel involvement to obtain an ideal CT scan that, in turn, translate into reduced efficiency and increased cost. The medical arts would certainly welcome an adjunct that could be economically applied to existing and new CT scanners and that would enhance comfort for both normal and impaired patients, and which would also save time and reduce the risk of injection failure. Thus, handlebars for a computed topography scanner solving the aforementioned problems are desired.